


A Single Violet Transplant

by dancinbutterfly



Series: The Ecstasy [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Gonch, Alpha Sid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Geno, Omega Mario, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evgeni Malkin arrives in Pittsburgh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Violet Transplant

**Author's Note:**

> School is almost over for the semester and the Penguins just won a playoff game against the Rangers. I think that calls for an update.

There is a crowd waiting for him at Mario Lemieux’s house. He recognizes Mario and Sergei Gonchar and ,Jesus, Sidney Crosby and a few women who must be wives or girlfriends. He’s a little nervous to get out of the cab. If he does that means this, Pittsburgh is real. On the other hand, he can’t wait.

He trips out of the yellow car and the cabbie get his two bags out of the trunk and he’s surrounded by people. Gonchar talking to him in rapid-fire Russian, Sidney and Mario in English. The two players each grab a bag and Mario takes him by the shoulder and leads him inside. 

“Gonch make sure and tell him there won’t be a hotel. He’ll be staying here with us until we find him decent billet housing,” Mario declares.

Gonch goes to open his mouth but Zhenya holds up a hand. “I understand some. I want to say a thing, Mario, is very important.”

“What’s that, son?”

Zhenya tenses all over and knows that under his arm, Mario can feel it. He’s been practicing this on the plane. He knows he can get it right. “I am an omega.”

The whole driveway goes quiet except for the sound of the cab starting and pulling away. He can hear everyone breathing and then he’s in a hug, Mario’s face in his shoulder.

“Well you’re here now.” He pulls back and smiles at Zhenya. “So you don’t need to hide. We’ll talk to the team doctors tomorrow if you want?”

“Yes. Want so much.”

“Okay then.” Mario brushes his hair back off his forehead. “No more Eastern Block bullshit. We’ll take proper care of you.” He slaps Zhenya on the back. “Now come on, lets get you fed and to bed. You must be jet lagged to hell and back.”

Dinner is so American, steak and potatoes and broccoli and ice cream for dessert. Everything in Zhenya hums contentedly as he gets a tour of the Lemieux house and guest house where he’ll be staying with Sidney Crosby. Sidney Crosby! 

Almost everything is humming. He pulls out his phone to text Dima about what’s going on only put it away about two dozen times over the course of the night. He focuses on Sidney “Call me Sid” instead. Instead of shy and awkward, he’s open and friendly (and awkward) and has a honking laugh that lights up a room. He smells like a fresh rink and Alpha and is a few inches shorter than Zhenya and all he wants to do is talk hockey. That's okay because right now, that's all Zhenya wants to talk about too.

“You’ll be staying in the guest bedroom.” Sid says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Its really not a guest room but I kinda live here so it’s become my guest bedroom. It’s weird.”

“Is okay. All okay.”

Sid beams at him. “Good. I think we’ll be good friends Geno. I mean, Evgeni.”

“No. No Geno good. Like it.” Nicknames are the Russian way. Zhenya can be Geno. It will just take some time. In fact, maybe it will be better.

~*~*~

The doctor visit goes like this: they take a lot of samples, they make him run a lot of tests, they look at him with frowning faces. The end of the visit they ask him if he’d like a translator or if he’d prefer they just give him the results in privacy. 

He asks for someone to translate and they surface with Gonch again. Geno remembers watching him play on the KHL a few years ago. Geno had looked up to him

He’s trying to think of himself as Geno because this is America and he is going to be someone new here and Geno is as good as anything else. Better than Evgeni because it has no attachment to Russia and Dima and the KHL and everything. Geno is new.

Geno is someone Sergei Gonchar is concerned about him and says “They’re afraid of what the meds you were on need to be purged. Adding anything new could do damage to your reproductive system. They want you off the suppressants and hormonal birth control for the next six months. You're young and it was short term, they're 99% sure that a few regular cycles will get everything re-regulated.”

“But that’s half the season.” He can’t have a monthly heat now, when for the first time in two years he’s without an alpha. “What about games?” he asks in English.

“We’re not going to penalize you for missing games for this,” the doctor says, and Gonch translates. 

Geno sighs. “Guess I should work on my English pick up lines.”

Gonch frowns, “You shouldn’t-”

Geno shakes his head and cuts him off. “I shouldn’t what?” He folds his arms over his chest which is awkward as hell in the paper gown. “Find myself a heat partner? Isn’t this America? Can’t omegas fuck who we want here?”

“You can fuck whoever you want wherever you want just be careful with your heat. A baby will take you off the ice for longer than a couple days a month,”Gonch warns, like he can talk, a mated alpha with a beautiful child. He’s never known overwhelming need. He has no room to talk.

And if Geno didn’t need Gonch and his connection to home so badly, maybe he would have said that. 

Instead he just nods. He doesn’t want to think about how he can’t even imagine what kids with anyone but Dima would be like. He shouldn’t be able to imagine anything. He’s only nineteen and he isn’t living in Siberia where having three kids by twenty-one was the norm for omegas anymore.

“I think I’m a big enough boy to control myself, Gonch.”

“It’s not that,” Gonch says, his face twisting. “You’re going to billet with with me. You’re my responsibility.”

“Maybe big boy was the wrong term. How about adult?”

“You’re a young omega. I am who I am and I can’t help but be concerned about your well-being. It’s how I was raised and who I am. If you don’t like that, ask Mario for a change in arrangement. I wont be offended but I will not stop myself from being concerned.”

“You don’t know me.”

“But you’re my teammate. Which means I will know you. It’ll have your back, no matter what. That’s how this works. That’s what being a team is.” Geno has nothing to say to that because what Gonch is talking about sure as hell is not what being a teammate meant in Russia. “This isn’t the KHL. We won’t turn on you.”

“You say that now-"

“I say that always, Zhenya,” Gonch promises. “And if anyone does different you tell me, yes, Zhenya?”

“Yes,” Geno agrees. “Only call me Geno.”

“Okay. Geno.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumbl](dancinbutterfly.tumblr.com) with me. I take requests. :D


End file.
